Episode 152
And We Aim For The Top is the 152nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla go to visit Porlyusica to increase their Magic Power. Meanwhile, at the guild, Makarov proclaims that Gildarts will be the next master, but Gildarts has left a letter which says that he will leave and has only two wishes as a master. In the forests, Porlyusica is found out to be the Edolas counterpart of Grandeeney. She gives Wendy some spells in Grandeeney's place to help her grow stronger. When the group returns to the guild, they learn about the Grand Magic Games and Makarov decides that they are going to participate. Summary At the guild, Lucy is seen fixing Wendy's hair. After they are done, they compliment the peace, and how it is not going to last. Soon, Natsu comes along, sweeping, until he suddenly stops and screams at a sleeping Happy to help him. They continue to bicker until Gray shows up and tells them to stop. Natsu says it's Happy's fault, but Happy goes to Carla and chats with her. Max arrives with Warren, Vijeeter and Nab, and challenges Natsu. He is overpowering Natsu until the latter uses Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar. It misses Max, but cuts a few strands of his hair, which makes Max surrender. Natsu asks the others if they want to fight, to which they all answer no, and he laughs but faints from exhaustion. Wendy compliments Max and Carla points out that they could have defeated Twilight Ogre. They reply that the problem was not in the power, it was in the money. Later, Gray starts discussing about their Magic Power and ability and Happy asks whether there is a way to boost their power. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla decide to go to Porlyusica for some help. Porlyusica shoos them away even though they plead for her help. Back at the guild, Makarov tells everyone that he is retiring and Gildarts will be his successor, but Mira hands him a letter. In the letter, Gildarts says he does not want to be the master, and the only two orders he will give are for Laxus to return to the guild and for Makarov to be the 6th master. Mira then gives Cana another letter, which contains a 'call Gildarts' card. She tears the card, saying she does not need it. Makarov says that he will be the master until he dies and calls out for booze. Back at the forest, Natsu's group is tired of running and the Mages start complaining about Porlyusica's behavior. They notice that Wendy is crying and ask her what is wrong. Wendy says that she felt a familiar feeling when she was with Porlyusica, like the one she felt when she was with Grandeeney, which shocks all of them. At the Guild, Max complains about Gildarts wanting the guild to be first place, though Erza says it is not bad to be ambitious. Then, they start talking about the other guilds that are strong and about how the Tenrou team's power froze during the timeskip. Romeo gives an idea to Erza about how they can be number one quickly but the others say they should not join "it". In the forest, the Fairy Tail Mages start discussing about Porlyusica and Grandeeney and Lucy gives a good reason for Porlyusica not being Grandeeney. Suddenly, Porlyusica arrives and explains that she is not Grandeeney and that she does not know the location of the Dragons. She tells them that she is the Edolas counterpart of Grandeeney, much to everyone's surprise. Natsu asks if the other Dragons have their human counterparts in Earth Land, and Porlyusica answers that she does not know but she did talk to Grandeeney. She hands Wendy a book of spells written as Grandeeney directed and Wendy thanks her. Back at the guild, Macao and Romeo are having an argument about joining "it". Natsu's group comes back from the forest and they ask why they are fighting. They vote about who does not want to participate and all the guild members, except the Tenrou team and Romeo, vote for not going. Natsu demands to know what "it" is, and Romeo replies that it is an event made to choose the no. 1 guild in Fiore called the Grand Magic Games. Makarov is reluctant about it, but when Romeo says that there is a reward for the winner, he quickly approves. As the Grand Magic Games are in three months, Natsu says it is enough time for them to train and keep up with this era. The Tenrou team is clearly excited for the Games to start while the others think that it is a bad idea. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Max Alors (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * |Sando Sutōmu}} * |Majikku Kādo}} Spells used * * * |Sando Wōru}} * |Sando Riberion}} *Call Gildarts Card Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Items used *Magic Card Manga & Anime Differences *The anime gives more insight on what occurred prior to Natsu's and Max's battle: Lucy was cutting Wendy's hair while Natsu was cleaning around the Guild. While cleaning, Natsu was approached by Max, Warren, Vijeeter and Nab. Eventually, he decided to fight the former. *The anime also elaborates on the beginnings of Natsu and Max's fight, whereas in the manga, it starts off with Natsu being beaten. *Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar is portrayed differently between the anime and manga. **Its effects are also elaborated upon in the anime. *After Makarov announces to celebrate following his return as Guild Master, there is a scene that depicts Romeo speaking about the Grand Magic Games. In the anime, it immediately cuts that and instead heads off to when Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla revisit Porlyusica. Navigation